There's no going back now
by Labratsfan666
Summary: What's going to happen when Chelsea is separated from her boyfriend and best friends? Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.


**Hey guys! I'm just here to tell you I'm not going to continue my other story. So for this story I'm going to do what I wanted to do before, but I'm skip to the episode no going back. But instead of us just starting everything and you guys being like "Whoah what's going on?" I'm going to tell you about my character and what IS going on.**

* * *

><p>Name: Chelsea<br>Age: 15  
>Hair Color: Dark brown with golden brown highlights<br>Hair Type: Waist length and wavy  
>Best Friends: Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, and Leo Dooley<br>Boyfriend: Chase Davenport  
>Ex Boyfriend: Marcus Davenport (I guess that's his last name)<br>Enemies: Douglas Davenport and Trent

* * *

><p>Her story:<p>

At the age of three, her father died in the army. Her mom was depressed for six years until she found a boyfriend. He acted all nice and charming until they got married six months later, and became alcoholic and abusive.

Chelsea and her mom got beaten and had beer bottles thrown at them almost every night.

When Chelsea was ten, her mom died because the abuse was so bad. After her mom died, her stepdad's abuse became even worse. She had scars, cuts and bruises everywhere. A few months later she met Leo Dooley and they quickly became friends.

When she was twelve, she was a few minutes past curfew and her stepdad was so furious he threw a knife at her arm and literally kicked her out of the house along with her kitten Leo gave her for her birthday. She was surprised to find Leo at the front porch to give her back her cellphone. He have her a sympathetic look and she took walked over to him and cried in his arms and told him everything.

Afterwards, Tasha asked Chelsea if she wanted move in with them and she accepted.

When she was fifteen, her and the Dooleys moved in with Mr. Davenport and discovered three bionic kids in the lab. She quickly developed feelings for Chase and he started having feelings for her. The problem is, they were both too shy to admit it.

Once Marcus started attending their school she started liking him and he asked her to be his girlfriend and they became a couple. While she was with Marcus, she completely ignored Leo about him being evil.

Meanwhile, Chase was extremely jealous and could be real snappy with everyone.

When Chelsea and the rats found out Marcus and Douglas captured Mr. Davenport, she didn't want to believe that Marcus was responsible for it. Chase was furious that she wanted to defend Marcus and told her she would never understand how it feels to have their dad captive because her parents were dead. That hurt Chelsea's feelings and ignored Chase until the big fight.

After Douglas revealed he was Adam Bree and Chase's real father, Marcus reveals that the only reason he went out with Chelsea was to let get her guard down because she would've been the only one to listen to Leo. Chelsea was heartbroken about this and was furious with Marcus.

Afterwards when it looked like Marcus killed Leo she was the most hurt and Chase had his arm around her while she cried on his shoulder.

When Marcus threw Chase up on the chain thing and opened up the floor door, Chelsea tried her best to fight off Marcus despite him being much stronger than her.

Then, when the factory was about to come down, Marcus tried to kill the rats and keep Chelsea with him. At the last minute Chase grabbed her arm and she got hit with glass and passed out. So Chase carried her back to the house bridal style.

Back at the house, Chase admitted he had feelings for Chelsea and she told him she still had feelings for him too and they kissed. Afterwards they became boyfriend and girlfriend.

At Christmas, Chase and Chelsea kissed under the mistletoe while saying goodbye to Perry much to hers, and Leo's disgust.

But what will happen when Adam, Bree, and Chase leave after they expose their bionics to Principal Perry?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated!<strong>


End file.
